The Scar on Merlin's Back
by animefan021513
Summary: As Merlin is getting dressed, Arthur finds a large and oddly shaped scar on Merlin's back. The thoughts of it are so distracting he can't even hunt. So, what happens when he discovers Merlin talking to a dragon about him being distracted and his scars? Read and find out :) UPDATE: FINAL CHAPTER UPLOADED
1. chapter 1

"Gaius, have you seen Merlin? He's late."

"He's getting dressed now, sire. Now if you don't mind I need to go deliver some medicine to Sir Gwaine. It seems he's gotten another hangover."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Of course he has. Thank you, Gaius." After Gaius left Arthur walked into Merlin's room and noticed a large mark, almost like a deep scar, on Merlin's back before it vanished all too quickly.

"Oh, hey Arthur. Sorry I'm late...didn't sleep well." Merlin yawned as he started to put on his neckerchief.

 _'What...was that?'_ Arthur thought to himself in shocked curiosity. _'It looked like a deep scar, but Merlin never mentioned being in pain or getting hurt...did he?'_

"Um...Arthur?"

"Hmm? Yes?" He asked, snapping out of his daze.

"Are you alright?" Merlin narrowed his eyes at his king when he realized that he was uncharacteristically lost in thought.

"I'm fine Merlin." He answered plainly. "You and I are going..."

"Let me guess...we're going for a hunt?"

"You're learning Merlin. Slowly, but you're learning." He faked a smile and patted the now fully dressed Merlin on his back, trying to see if he could feel the scar through the shirt. When he couldn't he started walking away with Merlin following behind him.

Once they mounted the horses they rode off into the forest and Arthur was still lost in thought. _'When had Merlin gotten hurt like that.'_ He tried to remember all the times he noticed when Merlin had gotten hurt and none of them had been that severe.

"Arthur."

 _'Perhaps he fell on something in the woods...'_

"Arthur?"

 _'No, a wound like the one on his back is deep and probably...fatal...'_

"Arthur...Hello?"

 _'Fatal...it definitely looked like it...but when...'_ Suddenly he felt a hand hit him the back of the head.

"Arthur you damned dollop-head are you even there?"

"Merlin, you just struck your king in the head..."

"And I'm not the least bit sorry for it. Tell me, oh great king, Do you have any idea where we are?" Merlin rose his eyebrows as he waited for his king's response.

Arthur looked around and realized that they have left the trail and they were traveling towards a known druid camp. "How..."

"You tell me. Seriously, are you alright, Arthur?"

"Um...apparently not." He answered with slight honesty.

"Why were we heading towards a druid camp?"

"I...don't know. I was lost in thought."

"...And you are usually never this honest with me." Merlin's face went from curiosity to concern. "Arthur, is something bothering you?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Arthur looked back at Merlin who definitely held his signature look of 'Fine if you don't want to talk then don't talk but I'm going to find out.'

"Alright, so...unless we're hunting druids, and I really hope that's not the case...can we get back on our usual path?"

Arthur nodded and guided his horse back onto the path they would usually take to the hunting grounds.

Once they got to the well known hunting area, Merlin dismounted his horse and Arthur watched his every move, trying to see if he was in pain from moving off of a horse. Once he realized he wasn't showing any pain from moving, he dismounted his own horse and waited for Merlin to set up camp.

"Arthur, may I ask why you've been staring a hole into my back?" Merlin asked as he started to lay out his bed roll.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur questioned as he continued to patiently wait for Merlin to finish.

"Arthur..." He looked up in frustration. "...You watched me get off a horse. You never do that."

 _'How is it that Merlin can't be perceptive during a hunt or a fight but he can notice when I'm watching him get off a damn horse!? I didn't even notice him notice me!'_ "No reason, just making sure you don't make a fool of yourself getting off of horse."

"Its just me and you out here Arthur. You'd think I was a fool regardless." Merlin laughed as he finished laying out Arthur's bed roll.

"Well, it's your own fault isn't it? If you weren't so clumsy..." _'How did you get that scar?'_ "...Then I wouldn't have to assume you'd make yourself look like a fool."

"You know...I actually do quite a bit for you, you royal prat, and I manage to not be a complete fool about it. Just because you're not there to watch, doesn't mean I can't be graceful."

"Men shouldn't be graceful."

"Says the man who has the most graceful foot work when training. Tell me...what exactly would happen if you should falter in your movements while fighting? You need some amount of grace when sword fighting don't you?"

"And what would you know about grace and sword fighting?" Arthur scoffed. _'Did he get that mark in a sword fight? No...it's not the right size or shape.'_

"Quite a bit actually..." He answered as he gathered firewood. "...after all, I have to accompany you to your training sessions with the other knights. It seems to me, that if you don't have a certain amount of gracefulness in a fight, you'll either trip over your own feet or you move entirely wrong and end up dead."

"Very well...you've made your point, Merlin." He laughs it off but his amusement is cut short when he realizes all of the stitching in the front of Merlin's shirt. _'There must've been a lot of holes in that shirt at one point...and some of the stitches seemed to have been put together where the cloth had been frayed...almost as if it had caught fire...'_

"I'm glad you admit I'm right for once." Merlin turned his nose up in the air with a proud smile and he began to light the fire.

Once the fire was lit Merlin sat next to it and became content as he held his hands out to it. _'I know its the middle of winter, but he doesn't have to look like such a house cat...a cat...maybe that would've caused the holes in the front of the shirt...no, Gaius doesn't have a cat and that doesn't explain the stitches where the cloth would've been frayed by fire.'_ "Comfortable, Merlin?"

Merlin grinned and nodded his head. "It's better than freezing to death, so...yeah."

Once night fell they silently made their in the forest as they hunt for animals that were still awake at night.

Merlin heard a noise to his left and tapped Arthur on the shoulder and they both looked in the direction of the noise to find a racoon emerge from a bush and climb up a tree. "Here." Merlin whispered as he handed Arthur his crossbow.

Arthur looked at his weapon and aimed it at the nearby animal. _'Perhaps an arrow pierced his back...No, the wound is still too big for that...maybe...'_

"Arthur, the animal is gone." Merlin whispered as he gently placed his hand on the crossbow and gave his king a concerned expression. "C'mon let's head back to camp. I brought some deer and boar meat."

Arthur looked at him, sighed, and followed him back with a twinge of shame building in his chest. _'This is NOT how I usually act...Even Merlin knows this.'_

After they had eaten Merlin didn't ask any questions and for that, Arthur was thankful. "Arthur, you should get some sleep. I'll keep first watch."

Arthur noticed a look of understanding crossing Merlin's features and he nodded his head once more and gave a simple, "Thank you." Before drifting off to sleep. _'Maybe I'll figure it out tomorrow.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was suddenly awoken from his sleep by a deep voice off in the distance speaking in a strange tongue. He quickly looked for Merlin and he wasn't where he was. _'Strange language means sorcerer and no Merlin means the sorcerer has him.'_ With that thought in mind, Arthur quickly rose to his feet and grabbed his sword as he silently mad his way through the forest with haste.

Arthur followed what he knew to be Merlin's foot prints but there wasn't another set. _'Must be a spell of some sort to conceal the sorcerer's foot prints.'_ He continued following Merlin's foot prints until he was brought to a clearing and Merlin was standing in the middle of it, looking up at the sky. _'What is he doing?'_

The next thing Arthur heard was the sound of a large animal above him and soon he saw a dragon land in front of Merlin. _'That's the dragon Melrin said I killed! Oh God...it's going to kill Merlin!'_ He started to draw his sword when he noticed the smile that crossed Merlin's faceand Arthur's heart plummeted. _'He's happy to see a dragon that killed so many?'_

"Hello, Kilgharrah." Merlin said with a smile.

 _'Merlin, what are you doing? Why are talking with a dragon? Why did you lie to me? Did he cause your scar on your back and somehow you're enchanted?'_

"Merlin, as much as I enjoy your presence, I highly doubt you've called me here to have a nice chat."

 _'Merlin called him!? He was the one speaking the strange language!?'_

"Do you have to be right about everything?" Merlin scoffed as he looked up at the dragon.

"Not usually, but it helps." The dragon laughed and leaned his head down towards Merlin. "What's troubling you?"

"It's Arthur..."

 _'And why in the hell is Merlin talking to a dragon about me? Is he going to betray me?'_ Arthur's heart continued to plummet and he could feel his skin grow cold in contrast to the already cold air.

"What is it this time?" The dragon calmly asked in a concerned manner.

 _'THIS TIME?'_ Arthur felt sick. _'How long has this been going on?'_

"Arthur isn't himself. We came out here hunting and earlier he was so lost in thought we almost headed to a druid camp, and then when we _did_ go hunting and he just stared at his crossbow and let an animal get away when I knew he had a clear shot. This isn't how Arthur usually acts."

"I'd have to agree. That isn't like the young Pendragon we know. Perhaps he discovered your secret?"

 _'You mean other than Merlin talking to a supposed to be dead great dragon!?'_ Arthur thought angrily when suddenly he remember Merlin's back and his shirt. _'Perhaps the secret behind his scars?'_

"No. If he did I don't think we'd be talking right now. I think I'd be facing the pyre by noon." Merlin joked.

 _'Merlin, you summoned the great dragon, you lied to me, you know its name, you seem to be a dragon lord...but that doesn't mean you should joke about the pyre!'_

"The young Pendragon would never send you to the pyre even if he knew. Nor would he hang, behead, or banish you." The dragon said with a smile.

"I know." Merlin answered, which caused a sense of cucuriosity and confusion course through Arthur.

 _'How could he be so sure of me when Sorcery is still outlawed?'_

"Well...if he hasn't discovered your secret I'm afraid I don't know what else might have happened to him. Have you tried seeing if he's been enchanted again?"

 _'AGAIN!?'_

"I checked and no...he's not enchanted."

 _'Why do I suddenly feel violated? What the hell Merlin!?'_

"Hmm...Well then I'm afraid I have no answers for you." The dragon shook his head lightly and gave Merlin a concerned expression. "Merlin, let me see your serket sting mark."

 _'His scar on his back...its the exact size and shape for a serket sting...but why isn't he dead!?'_ Merlin took off his shirt and Arthur noticed there were many more scars he hadn't noticed before because he only caught a glimpse of the dark mark on the pale boy's back. _'I've seen less scars on a seasoned knight.'_ When Merlin had turned his back to the dragon Arthur looked at the mark on Merlin's chest. It was a huge bright pink scar that took up most of his chest. _'His shirt with the stitches...he got burned that badly and never told me...he got stung by a Serket and never told me' Then Arthur remembered that Merlin had asked him..._

 _"What if I was dying?"_

 _"Then I wouldn't be complaining."_

 _"I was dying."_

 _'He told me...and I didn't believe him...I made him work that day...I threw things at him...'_

"It seems to have healed well." The dragon said.

"Thanks to you. I was about to die."

"I know, but you called just before passing out and I heard you. I healed you, and then you treat me like a horse...making me fly you back to Camelot."

 _'He's ridden the damn thing!?'_

"You said it would've taken days to walk back." Merlin laughed. "And besides I saw you grinning."

"You did not."

"Did too."

"Merlin..."

"Kilgharrah?" Merlin asked with smug grin.

"I may have...taken some enjoyment out of your laughter."

"Ah there it is." Merlin clapped.

"You know, for someone who holds such a great destiny you act very much like a child."

"Well, it's gotten me this far."

"And how that is, I will never know. Come, let me see the burn Nimueh gave you."

 _'N-Nimueh gave him that burn? How is he not dead?'_

"Kilgharrah, I got this while you were still chained underneath the castle. It's healed by now."

The dragon gave him a knowing look and a light chuckle. "I realize that, young warlock, but I still take great pride in knowing that you mastered the power of life and death itself, and you defeated a high priestess..."

 _'Warlock? mastered the power of life and death itself, and defeating a HIGH PRIESTESS?'_

"...This scar is proof of how loyal you are to the young Pendragon. You had originally sought her out when Arthur had gotten bitten by the questing beast correct?"

"Yes..." Merlin answered bitterly. "I bargained my life for his..."

Once again Arthur had felt as if he was going to be sick. _'He had bargained his life...'_

"But she didn't honor it." Merlin continued. "Instead my mother was dying, and then Gaius went to go bargain his life for hers and once I got there she's already killed him and asks me to join her and rule the world with her...I couldn't do it. Her magic is selfish and cruel and I could never be that..."

"I know, young warlock I know..." The dragon patted his wing lightly against Merlin. "However..."

"However what?" Merlin asked.

"Smiting her down with lightning was a bit much."

Merlin laughed loudly. "Yeah, perhaps a bit."

 _'SMITING her was a BIT MUCH!?'_

"One day Merlin, Arthur will know all that you do for him."

Merlin sat against the dragon's arm and looked up at him. "Yeah, but that's the thing...He will know, but will he accept it?"

The dragon grinned at him and chuckled. "Why don't you ask him yourself young warlock? He's been hiding behind the trees for some time now."

"WHAT!?" Merlin shouted, and he calmly waved his hands at the trees making them move, causing his eyes to change to gold, and revealing a startled Arthur. "Arthur, how long have you been there?" Merlin asked in horror as he realized that not only had Arthur been there but he used magic directly in front of him.

"Um...since the dragon landed." He answered, still feeling slightly nauseous at the fact that Merlin...the Merlin he thought he knew...had been lying this whole time, yet was willing to bargain his life and refuse to rule the world with someone who was clearly evil.

"Merlin, are you going to speak to your king, or will you let your mouth freeze like that, your jaw nearly to the ground?" The dragon questioned with amusement in his eyes.

"Um...right." Merlin stammered. "Well, um...I am what's known as a Warlock. I'm more powerful than an average sorcerer. I was born this way. I'm a creature of magic and a creature of the old religion. I have used my magic only for you, Arthur I promise!"

"And..." The dragon added impatiently.

"And..." Merlin glared up at the dragon. "You and I share a destiny. We are two sides of the same coin. The druids call me Emrys and apparently I'm the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth and I am destined to stay by your side and protect you. Please don't kill me."

Arthur fell to his knees in disbelief. All of the information was coming at him at once. _'Merlin...scars, dragonlord, powerful, warlock, Emrys, destiny...don't kill him...'_ The last thought shook him from his shock as he looked up at Merlin with more disbelief. "You'd think I'd really kill you?"

"No...but I figure it doesn't hurt to ask."

Arthur got up as calmly as he could and walked towards Merlin and the dragon. "I noticed your scar this morning and that's what was bothering me...I couldn't figure out where you would've gotten it...and then I figure out all of...this...and honestly, I'm at a loss for words."

"HA! For once!" Merlin laughed.

"It's not funny. How could you have not told me?"

"Um...let's see...Oh that's right, your father would've executed me, or you would've had to make the decision between friendship and duty and I didn't want you to have to make that decision."

"T-Thats what worried you!?"

"Basically." Merlin stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

Arthur sighed and looked up at the dragon and then back at Merlin. "I'm not going to kill you, but you will no longer be my servant."

"You're banishing me?"

"No you idiot. You're getting a promotion."

"Come again?"

"You will be announced the court sorcerer after I remove the ban on magic."

"Are you serious?"

"Merlin, I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Young warlock, perhaps you should be thanking him and not asking questions before he changes his mind."

"Right...um...thank you?"

"You're welcome. Now don't think you get out of explaining everything to me. I want to know EVERYTHING."

"Right, of course." Merlin answered with a wide smile and the next day Merlin told him everything. A week after that the ban on magic had been removed and Merlin was made the court sorcerer.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks to a request by someone who left a review this chapter is born. Enjoy :)_**

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOo_**

When Merlin and Arthur made it back they were greeted by a concerned Sir Percival and a curious Sir Gwaine. "Hello, princess."

"Hello, Gwaine..." Arthur looked at Gwaine and Percival with a confused expression. They were staring at him and Merlin and crossing their arms at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing really..." Gwaine answered. "...except for the fact that we were supposed to train yesterday and we didn't. We were also supposed to have a round table meeting but we didn't do that either."

"Right..." Arthur said with sudden realization. "I uh..."

"I was late yesterday and he came to Gaius' chambers to look for me and he had a lot on his mind when he found me, so he decided we'd go for a hunt. Isn't that right, Arthur?"

 _'That's actually pretty close to the truth.'_ "Yes. I also had things to discuss with Merlin after I found him but it took a while to get to the point...eventually I just figured it out on my own."

Sir Percival looked between the two men who were still on their horses and gave an irritated sigh. "I can tell both of you are telling the truth, what I don't understand is what the both of you are trying to NOT tell us. Arthur, we're your knights...and I know Merlin is your best friend, but the only other person out there with you...WAS Merlin."

 _'Yeah, and apparently he can hold his own by being a warlock and a dragonlord.'_ "We were fine. See? Not a mark on us." _'Don't ask about Merlin's shirt...'_ "What about Merlin's shirt?" _'Dammit Gwaine!'_ "Some embers came out of the camp fire last night and burnt through my shirt. I carry a needle and thread with me just in case my clothes rip." Merlin answered and Arthur stared at him almost wide eyed.

"Oh really?" Gwaine asked, unconvinced. "Let's see this needle and thread then."

To Arthur's surprise, Merlin started rummaging through one of his smaller bags and pulled out a needle with thread matching the stitching in his shirt. "Here you go." Merlin smiled. "Do you need me to help you sew the back of your trousers that you ripped in the tavern when you tried to do a cartwheel across three tables?"

 _'Such a smart ass.'_ Arthur tried to hold in a laugh and patiently waited for his knight to give Merlin back his thread and was quite pleased to see a blushing Gwaine.

"N-No, that's fine old friend. Sorry, we were just worried about you and Arthur."

"Why?" Merlin asked as he put his materials away.

"We heard that some of Cenred's men were in the forest last night." Sir Percival answered. "Did you not see anyone?"

 _'You mean other than a giant, not dead, dragon?'_ "No."

"Well, we're supposed to go scout the area soon. Should we leave now?"

Arthur looked at Merlin who just gave him a short nod. "Sounds like a plan. It's still morning, so lets hope their lazy in waking up."

Once they set out once more, this time with Gwaine and Percival, Merlin rode his horse closer up to Arthur's. "Arthur?" He whispered as quietly as he could.

"Yes, Merlin?" Arthir whispered back without looking at him.

"Are you not going to tell them about me having magic?"

"No...mainly because I don't know how well they'll take it. You're magic, Merlin. You are extremely powerful and although I accepted you under the strange circumstances that I _did_ find out...I don't know how they'll react if I tell them."

Merlin sighed in agreement. "I understand."

"However..." Arthur grinned at him mischievously. "...I said nothing of what might happen if you were to...accidentally show them."

"Arthur, how come you never look at _me_ like that?" Gwaine teased as Merlin laughed and shook his head.

"Perhaps one day Gwaine." Merlin calls back. "Perhaps one day he'll tell you that he's going to throw you in the stocks if you make another comment about his b..." Merlin felt a slap at the back of his head which was followed by more laughter by Merlin.

 _'He sounds so...free now. Had it really been that much of a burden on him before?'_ "Sir Gwaine, if you _do_ ask about what Merlin was talking about, you will be target practice..."

"What's so bad about that?"

"...for Merlin. With a crossbow."

"Duly noted, your majesty." Gwiane laughed.

"Hey, I've gotten better." Merlin said looking behind and next to him.

"No offense, Merlin..." Percival started. "...We've seen your aim with a cross bow."

Merlin just shook his head with a smile and looked forward as he quietly whispered, "Maybe, but I have one hundred percent accuracy with magic." And he knew that Arthur heard him because he glimpsed a look at the king now facing forward with eyes now wide with a new sense of pride and astonishment.

The further they got into the forest the more Merlin realized something was off. "Arthur."

"What is it now, Merlin?"

"listen." Merlin answered in a whisper. Once Arthur caught on to what Merlin was saying...that there were no sounds, not even from nearby animals...he looked around to see who was watching them. Arthur asked as he leaned towards Merlin. "Arthur...There's a sorcerer here."

"Then who is it?"

"I've never met him..."

"I didn't realize you were in the habit of..."

"Mind including us on the conversation!?" Gwaine asked in frustration.

Before Arthur could say anything a man stepped forward no older than Himself and he smiled at them. "Hello, I have taken care of a few of Cenred's men."

"Um...thank you?" Arthur asked as he glanced over at Merlin who held a strangely serious expression.

"You're welcome, but I'm afraid now it's your turn." They all jumped off their horses and ran for cover as the strange sorcerer started throwing fireballs at them. "Oh how proud you must be, Arthur Pendragon, to be part of a GREAT legacy!"

"Princess, I'm getting really tired of your father's loose ends." Gwaine breathed out.

"You're not the only one." Merlin stated calmly as he glanced at Arthur.

"I can hear you talking, but why is it that I can't find where your voices are coming from?"

Merlin quickly flashed Arthur a grin causing Arthur to give a knowing laugh. 'He already used magic.'

"I have heard tails of the great Emrys at your side during your reign, yet I've yet to see him. He's said to be strong, glorious, feared, and all powerful. Perhaps even he knew how poisonous you are to Camelot." It took everything Arthur had to keep from laughing when the sorcerer was describing Merlin and he noticed the 'What in the hell is wrong with you' stares coming from his two knights and tried to compose himself, but before he could fully compose himself he was yanked away by the sorcerer. "Not so powerful now, are you, little king?" The sorcerer took out a small blade and began cutting along Arthur's neck.

"Let. Him. Go." Merlin demanded as he stepped out from hiding and ignored Gwiane and Percival's protests.

"Wow, and here I thought the kingdom couldn't sink any lower. A serving boy come to rescue his master."

"I'm warning you for the last time. Let. Him. Go." Merlin spoke with such surety and authority that it took Arthur a moment to register that this was Merlin. He had heard the authoritative way he spoke when calling the dragon, but this wasn't _just_ authority...this was similar to a king commanding a rogue knight to step down and resign or else. He even held his stance as such.

"Who are you, little servant, to command me to do anything?"

"I'm KING ARTHUR'S servant and you threatened my king. You are no friend of magic or the old religion."

"And what would the KING'S servant boy know of the old religion?"

"My name is Merlin, but the druids call me Emrys. Now, let him go." Merlin conjured a ball of electricity in his hand. "It's not a request."

The sorcerer quickly dropped Arthur and the blade and tried to run away but was stopped by a wave of Merlin's hand that once held electricity. Merlin used his other hand to give Arthur his neckerchief to hold pressure on the wound and smiled when Arthur took it and stood beside him.

"Lord Emrys..." A woman's voice came softly through the trees before she actually showed up, wearing a lavender colored hood and a sky blue dress. "...Please, forgive my son." She placed her hands on the boy's sboulders. "We lost his father and sister to Uther's tyranny when he attacked our druid camp. Please, do not harm him." The woman pleaded and the son looked down in shame.

"Your son held a blade to my friend's throat and cut him. He attacked us with his magic. I want there to be peace in these lands WITH magic, but do you honestly think that's going to happen if Arthur continues to be attacked by the very thing that we all want brought back!?" Merlin raised his voice pleadingly, but didn't shout.

"I know, and I apologize once more. He is twenty years old but he still holds so much anger...I feel responsible."

"It isn't you I'm mad at. It's your son. He is the one responsible for this, he is old enough to know better. He needs to learn to use his magic for good and to respect King Arthur. Otherwise, there is no hope for magic with those who continue to abuse it, and once the ban is removed, those who use it unjustifiably will face the charges as any normal man, and attacking your king is treason. I don't want to harm him, but he needs to understand this." Merlin looked down at the sorcerer who was shaking, and he knelt down next to him. "Look at me." The boy looked up with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. "I forgive you this time, but he is my beat friend and your king, and I refuse to allow anyone else to hurt him. I will not forgive this a second time, now c'mon and stand up."

"Thank you, Lord Emrys." The druid sorcerer said as he wiped his face.

"And don't call me that. I'm not a lord. I'm just Merlin, or to you I suppose...Just Emrys."

"You have such a kind heart Emrys." The woman said with joyful tears falling from her eyes. "Come now, son. Let's leave Emrys and King Arthur to their more than bewildered friends." She laughed slightly as they walked off and soon disappeared.

Arthur and Merlin both quickly turned around to a very shocked Gwaine and Percival. "Ah...I'll let you explain this one, Merlin. I'm going to go find the medical satchel and bring it to you so you can heal my neck. It hurts like hell."

Merlin let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "So..."

"So when exactly were you going to tell us you were a Lord and from what it looked like, a KING!?" Gwaine shouted.

"I'm not a king and I don't want to be. I've never wanted the throne or a throne period. I just want to stay by Arthur's side"

"But you have magic...like Morgana..." Percival started to say but was quickly interrupted by Merlin.

"NO I DO NOT!" Merlin shouted, and realized he didn't help matters. "Sorry, no...I do not have magic like hers. I use my magic for Arthur and for Camelot but mostly for Arthur."

"Youvr never once used magic for yourself?"

"Well, I did once...it was the second time Arthur and I met..."

"YOU CHEATED!?" Arthur shouted as he came back with a dark blue satchel.

"No, you had your weapon and I had mine." Merlin grinned.

"What are we missing here?" Gwaine asked.

"Nothing, you're missing nothing!" Arthur said as he glared at Merlin who now started to laugh.

"Okay, fine..." Gwaine said with a grin. "So, you're a powerful sorcerer Merlin?" Merlin nodded at him. "And you decided to practice...in Camelot?"

"Well, I was actually born with it. I could move objects before I could talk. I'm also the last dragonlord."

"There is so much we are going to discuss." Percival said with a hesitant but relived smile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 ** _three days later_**

"Knights of the round table, and my most trusted council. I have brought you all here today to discuss a matter of importance. It is a matter that I strongly believe my father was wrong about. He has slaughtered countless innocents in the past and has killed many in the courtyard...for magic. I know our greatest threat is a powerful sorceress and a traitor, but it has been brought to my attention that I have been guided and protected by magic and I can't honestly say if I would be here without it. Merlin?"

Merlin walked into the room wearing a dark blue hood with intricate golden designs all along the edges and on the hood itself, the red Pendragon crest placed proudly on the back of the hood, a formal shirt colored red, formal black pants with matching boots, and his signature neckerchief.

Many members of the round table started whispering but Gwaine and Percival sat proudly looking up at Merlin who seemingly looked more regal than he did in the forest a few days ago when talking with the druid man. "Yes, Arthur?" Merlin smiled.

"He, from here on out, is my most trusted advisor and he is a warlock. One who is born with magic."

"Sire, is it possible you're enchanted?" One of the knights asked.

"No, he's telling the truth." Gwaine answered. "Percival and i saw with our own eyes. Young Merlin here is quite literally treated like a king amongst the druids and other magic users. He is also the last dragonlord and has defended Arthur and Camelot as far as risking and bargaining his own life...which I'm still mad at by the way."

"Anyway..." Arthur said, trying not to laugh. "Sir Gwaine is right...and the uniform you see on Merlin is that of a new position in the castle that for now, will only be held by Merlin. He is the Court Sorcerer. Not only that but I am planning on removing the ban on magic. Merlin here has shown me that magic is no different than our swords...it just matters about the heart on the other end. Raise your hand if you are against this movement and if you are, I promise no harm will come to you."

The knights looked around at each other and then at Merlin who was smiling nervously. When no one raised there hands Percival spoke, "It looks like you have our full support."

"You here that, Merlin? Magic is welcome back in Camelot. We'll have to place new laws, but your kind will be treated equally."

Merlin had started crying and hugged Arthur. "Thank you!"

"Anytime old friend. I don't think I could ever make up for all you've done for me."

"This is a start." He smiled.

 ** _oOoOoOoOo_**

 ** _Author's not about reviewers:_**

 ** _Okay, so I read all of my reviews in every fanfic I write and I check them_** ** _and it makes me smile everytime I see_** ** _them so this is just a THANK YOU EVERYONE._**


End file.
